


362: feuer und nacht

by Imorz



Series: 350 bis 366 [13]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Kissing at Midnight, M/M, Surprise Kissing, Talking
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:21:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23183179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imorz/pseuds/Imorz
Summary: Jaebeom putus dari pacarnya seminggu yang lalu dan barang-barang ini harus segera dimusnahkan. Dan—o-oh, maaf, kau harus melihat foto memalukan itu.
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung
Series: 350 bis 366 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1587904
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	362: feuer und nacht

**Author's Note:**

> Hak cipta GOT7/JJ Project sepenuhnya dipegang oleh JYP Entertainment. Fiksi ini diperuntukkan hanya untuk kesenangan batin. Tidak ada keuntungan material diperoleh.
> 
> Alternative title: Simple talks in front of the burning memories.

  
362: _“Can I hold your hand?”_  
  


  
Baju, masuk. Cangkir kopi, masuk. Topi, masuk. Jaket, masuk—oh, padahal itu jaket kesukaannya, rasanya begitu nyaman dan hangat saat dipakai ketika hawa dingin merasuk. Sepatu, masuk. Album foto, masuk. Sepertinya sudah rampung semua.

Jaebeom berkacak pinggang melihat semua barang yang ia masukkan ke dalam kotak dus besar. Ia mengangguk mantap ketika memandang semua materi peninggalan mantan kekasihnya terkumpul dalam satu wadah, yang setelah ini siap ia bakar, ia hancurkan, ia tanam. Seperti sebuah toko yang siap untuk gulung tikar, Jaebeom pun sama, ia siap menutup hati dan kenangannya bersama seseorang yang pernah ia beri segala. 

Tertera pukul satu malam. Tidak akan ada yang terganggu dengan kegiatan Jaebeom memusnahkan barang-barang ini di pekarangan belakang, kecuali pemilik apartemen yang suka terbangun dengan sendirinya (beliau memang cukup aneh), lalu memeriksa semua pintu sudah terkunci ketika dini hari. Semoga kali ini beliau tertidur dengan lelap, dan Jaebeom dapat melanjutkan sampai subuh menjelang. Tisu juga disiapkan, wanti-wanti jika suasana berubah dramatis, lalu tiba-tiba menangis mengingat semua pengorbanan yang ia lakukan untuk yang terkasih.

Jaebeom menggeser kotak dus tadi dengan susah payah ke luar pintu. Usahanya agar tidak menimbulkan suara decitan patut diberikan apresiasi. Bunyi jangkrik dan angin malam terdengar paling nyaring. Dari kejauhan, samar-samar terdengar suara deru mobil yang melewati jalan sini, ada pula suara sirine, entah milik polisi atau pemadam kebakaran atau ambulan, Jaebeom tidak terlalu ingin tahu.

Pintu dikunci sebelum menuju ke pekarangan belakang. Kotak dus itu diangkat dengan susah-payah, terkejut ketika tahu kotaknya memiliki bobot sedang, tetapi tidak cukup berat untuk membuat Jaebeom mengeluarkan peluh. Pandangannya ke depan utuh terhalang, ia hanya mempercayakan langkah ke arah samping, pada pagar lorong apartemen yang terlihat berkarat, cat putihnya pun sudah terkelupas. Dari sini, ia dapat melihat lahan halaman belakang di bawah sana, dan sudah menyiapkan area mana yang akan menjadi tempat pembakaran.

Telinganya menangkap suara langkah kaki yang lain.

Jaebeom terbelalak. Apakah bibi pemilik apartemen tidak sengaja terbangun karena suara gaduhnya? Atau tetangganya yang diam-diam harus bekerja di tengah malam? Atau ... atau itu hantu? Untuk opsi yang terakhir, Jaebeom percaya-tidak percaya. Ia belum pernah menemukan sosok menyeramkan satu pun selama hidup, dan jika kali ini adalah waktunya, Jaebeom siap jasmani-rohani.

Sembari terus berjalan dengan mulut komat-kamit merapal doa, entah doa macam apa, Jaebeom pun bertemu tangga yang menjadi penghubung ke lantai dua. Langkahnya pelan menuruni tangga satu per satu. Derit besi tua bertemu dengan berat kakinya membuat Jaebeom meringis.

“Perlu bantuan?”

Dari pandangannya yang tertutupi kotak dus besar, seseorang melongok ke arahnya, kepala itu muncul bagai iklan _pop-up_ di internet, membuat jantung Jaebeom tercekat dan tidak sengaja melemparkan kotak tadi. Yang selanjutnya terjadi adalah: Barang-barang itu melayang, mengenai seseorang, ada suara jatuh yang cukup keras, dan Jaebeom mendengar keluhan—

“Aduh, sakitnya.”

Kelabakan, Jaebeom segera menuruni tangga dengan buru-buru. Orang itu terduduk di tanah sambil terus mengaduh. Semua materi yang tadinya bersemayam nyaman di dalam kardus kini ada di atas tubuhnya, selengkrakan, dan Jaebeom menepuk dahinya sendiri melihat pemandangan berantakan macam ini. Ia sudah menghancurkan semua rencana yang ia susun dua hari terakhir, bahkan ketika agenda baru mulai dijalankan. Skenario paling buruk: Pemilik apartemen terbangun, Jaebeom diomeli dengan durasi setengah jam, lalu ditendang dari apartemen. Duh, di mana lagi ia harus mencari apartemen murah yang dekat dengan tempat kerjanya selain bukan di sini?

“Maaf, kau tidak apa-apa?” Jaebeom berusaha menolong laki-laki ini, yang kelihatan cukup sulit untuk berdiri. Lihat saja keadaannya, tertimbun baju-baju, cangkir-cangkir gelas marmer, dua buah album foto, dan sebuah kotak dus besar. Jaebeom siap diberi sumpah serapah oleh korban kecerobohannya.

“Aku tidak apa-apa, hanya ... hanya sedikit—aku rasa kakiku lecet.”

“Apa?”

“Kakiku ... rasanya sakit, dan perih, pinggangku juga sakit.” Lelaki itu mengangkat kepalanya, berusaha melihat Jaebeom yang menatap dengan mimik khawatir. “Oh, hahaha, kau tidak perlu berwajah murung begitu, aku baik-baik saja. Anu, bisakah kau membantuku berdiri?”

“Tentu saja, tentu. Kau baru saja terjatuh dari tangga, tertimpa barang-barang ini, gara-gara aku.”

Jaebeom membantunya bangkit. Lelaki itu berdiri dengan sempoyongan, Jaebeom yang melihat itu segera menyalahkan diri; _bodoh sekali, tidak berguna._

“Kau terlihat seperti sedang menyalahkan dirimu,” ucapnya sambil terkekeh.

Oh, memang itu yang sedang Jaebeom lakukan. Kau ini apa? Cenayang yang hidup di dunia modern?

“Sungguh, maafkan aku.”

“Tidak apa-apa. Aku justru ingin berterima kasih. Dengan begini, aku punya alasan untuk tidak masuk kerja besok.”

Mendengar itu, Jaebeom semakin ingin membenturkan kepala ke dinding bata terdekat sampai berdarah. Salahnya jika lelaki ini tidak bisa berangkat kerja Senin nanti, salahnya jika penghasilannya berkurang, salah Jaebeom jika atasan lelaki ini memergoki kaki karyawannya terluka akibat jatuh dari tangga, akibat Jaebeom yang tidak hati-hati membawa barang-barang dari mantan kekasihnya.

(Dari sini Jaebeom semakin yakin untuk memusnahkan semua materi ini, mereka bawa sial).

“Kau sedang apa malam-malam begini?” Ia memperhatikan barang yang berserakan ke sana-kemari. “Mau diapakan semua ini?”

Terlalu sering mengomeli diri sendiri membuat Jaebeom lupa dengan tujuan awal. Ia memandang benda-benda yang berserakan di tanah dengan mimik kesal, seolah-olah tengah mengeluarkan laser panas, berharap mereka meleleh hanya dengan kekuatan imajiner dari kedua mata.

Jaebeom berjongkok, mengumpulkan kembali semua barang ke dalam kotak dus, yang terlihat penyok sisi kanannya, tetapi masih dapat digunakan, setidaknya untuk saat ini. Lelaki itu turut membantu, dan sebelum Jaebeom sempat meminta berhenti, sesuatu sudah berada di tangannya.

“Oh, foto apa ini?”

Itu foto perayaan ke satu tahun. Jaebeom berpakaian seperti badut pesta, dengan rambut palsu kribo warna hijau terang, dan hidung yang ditempeli bola merah. Perawakannya begitu memalukan, membuat siapa pun akan tertawa. Di sebelahnya adalah sang mantan kekasih, yang tersenyum senang sembari mengangkat kue.

“Lucu sekali,” ucapnya dengan tawa halus.

Pipi Jaebeom memerah. Momen yang sangat memalukan, ia menyesal telah melakukan semua itu jika pada akhirnya mereka ditakdirkan untuk berpisah. Jaebeom cepat merebut foto dari tangan lelaki itu, lalu memasukannya ke dalam kotak.

“Anggap kau tidak pernah melihat foto tadi.”

“Kenapa? Tadi itu kau dan temanmu?”

“Ya, teman.”

“Baiklah, maaf.”

Astaga. Jaebeom ingin mengubur diri secepatnya. Orang ini tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Jaebeom yang panik, seakan sebuah aib tak sengaja terungkap.

“Oh, aku menemukan foto lagi—eum, maaf, tidak sengaja kulihat.”

Itu foto dari perayaan yang sama, tetapi di foto itu Jaebeom tidak lagi memiliki bola merah yang menempel di hidung, masih dengan rambut kribo hijau terang yang begitu menyalak, ia mencium seseorang yang sama dengan amat intim, sampai membuat lelaki ini tersipu melihat hasilnya.

Dan—astaga, astaga, astaga, astaga.

Astaga!

Gerakan Jaebeom merebut foto itu lebih cepat dari foto sebelumnya. Ia segera merobek, merobeknya dengan penuh nafsu; malu, marah, campur aduk. Jaebeom menatap lelaki itu dengan wajah merah padam. “Jangan katakan hal ini pada siapa pun.”

Orang itu pun mengangguk patuh, matanya melirik ke lain objek, berusaha menghindar dari tatapan tajam milik lawan.

“Rupanya dia teman yang istimewa, ya.”

Istimewa, betapa omong kosong.

Semua barang telah kembali ke dalam kardus. Cepat ia berjalan menuju pekarangan belakang.

“Kenapa kau mengikutiku?”

“Tidak boleh?”

Tidak ada larangan, tetapi Jaebeom terlanjur malu setengah mati. Rasanya tidak punya harga diri lagi untuk bertatap muka dengannya.

“Mau kau apakan barang-barang itu?”

“Kubakar.”

“Sayang sekali. Padahal, daripada dimusnahkan, kau bisa memberikannya ke orang lain. Jika kau berjalan ke perempatan dekat toko swalayan, belok kiri sedikit, kau akan menemukan panti jompo.”

Jaebeom berhenti berjalan, ia menoleh ke belakang, pada lelaki yang masih setia mengikuti. “Siapa namamu?”

“Park Jinyoung.”

“Park Jinyoung, kau tidak punya hak untuk mengatur apa yang ingin kulakukan.”

“Aku hanya memberikanmu saran—awas! Kau akan menjatuhkan cangkir itu!”

Jaebeom tidak percaya ia melakukan kesalahan untuk kedua kali. Ia lupa jika bagian kanan dari kardus itu penyok, dan benda yang berada di bagian itu, cangkir-cangkir ini misalnya, sebentar lagi akan terjatuh. Jika saja lelaki itu—Park Jinyoung—tidak cepat mengulurkan tangannya, cangkir itu akan pecah, dan pasti membangunkan pemilik apartemen.

“Sini, kubawakan saja yang satu ini.”

Jaebeom tidak bisa berbuat banyak. Cangkir-cangkir sudah berada di tangan Jinyoung, dan lelaki itu berjalan mendahului, membuat Jaebeom menatap punggung dan bokongnya. Jaebeom mengangkat alis. Oh, bokongnya bagus sekali rupanya.

Kardus diletakkan di sebelah tumpukan ranting yang sudah disiapkan. Jaebeom mengeluarkan pemantik dari saku celana. Ia menatap Jinyoung sungkan, lelaki itu mengambil sebuah batu besar, dan memilih duduk di sebelah Jaebeom yang sudah memiliki kursi plastik kecil untuk dirinya sendiri. Cangkir-cangkir ditaruh di depan, tidak terlalu dekat dengan api.

“Cangkirnya masih bagus,” ucapnya. Jaebeom melirik tiga cangkir yang menjadi perhatian Jinyoung. Memang masih bagus, tetapi terlalu banyak kenangan yang pernah terjadi oleh sebab barang-barang ini, termasuk cangkir itu, sehingga Jaebeom tidak dapat mengurungkan niat untuk tidak menghancurkan semuanya. Jinyoung mengangkat salah satunya, sebuah cangkir marmer tinggi dengan sablonan tulisan JB kentara. “Yang ini boleh kuambil saja?”

“Ambil saja.”

“Siapa JB?” tanyanya sambil terus memutar cangkir, melihat desainnya.

“Namaku.”

“Namamu Justin Bieber?”

Jaebeom terbatuk. “Jaebeom. Lim Jaebeom, bukan Justin Bieber.”

“Oh, maaf. Aku ‘kan tidak tahu.”

Jaebeom meliriknya cukup jengkel, sementara Jinyoung menjawab tatapannya dengan senyum lebar.

Api semakin tinggi, hawa panasnya cukup membuat kedua orang itu merasa lebih hangat di tengah malam yang dingin ini.

“Mana yang pertama kali ingin kaubakar?”

“Album foto.”

Jaebeom mengeluarkan semua foto, menyusunnya rapi, lalu satu per satu dilempar ke dalam api. Jinyoung turut memperhatikan bagaimana foto itu meleleh, berubah kehitaman, hingga menjadi abu. Bersamaan dengan itu, perasaan Jaebeom turut terkikis.

“Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?”

Jaebeom menoleh, pada Jinyoung yang masih setia melihat foto-foto yang melebur bersatu bersama api. Wajahnya tersiram cahaya api yang menjingga, dalam hati Jaebeom memuji kecantikannya.

“Pertama-tama, apa kita pernah saling mengenal sebelumnya?” Bukan maksud Jaebeom bertanya sedingin itu, tetapi ini termasuk ke dalam ranah privasi. Hanya beberapa orang yang tahu, dan bukan hak untuk orang yang baru jam satu tadi ia temui untuk tahu seluk-beluk seluruh kisah.

“Aku kenal denganmu, kau tetanggaku. Aku pernah beberapa kali melihatmu pergi bekerja. Memang baru sebulan aku tinggal di sini, tapi aku sudah cukup hapal dengan beberapa penghuni, termasuk kau.”

Jaebeom mengernyit. Sebulan, katanya. Itu mengingatkannya dengan semua cekcok yang terjadi, yang membuat Jaebeom tidak terlalu peduli dengan sekitar dan lingkungannya. Cukup masuk akal jika Jaebeom tidak mengenalnya. Ia hanya terlalu dibuat pusing dengan semua masalah percintaan yang ia putuskan untuk berakhir beberapa hari lalu.

“Begitu.”

“Kau pasti tidak mengenalku. Kau selalu pergi di pagi hari, lalu mengunci rapat pintu apartemenmu. Aku tidak tahu kau pulang pukul berapa, karena seperti yang kau lihat, aku baru bisa kembali sekarang. Jadi, aku rasa, kita memang tidak punya waktu untuk berkenalan.”

“Apa pekerjaanmu?”  
Jinyoung tertawa, manis sekali. “Bisa kau tebak apa pekerjaanku?”

Dari jaket yang ia kenakan, yang tidak sengaja tersingkap ketika ia bergerak, Jaebeom menangkap sesuatu di lehernya Warnanya keunguan, ada rona merah pucat, dan sedikit lecet. Jaebeom sudah dapat menyimpulkan sendiri.

“Kenapa tidak mencari pekerjaan lain?”

“Tenang saja, ini hanya pekerjaan sampingan. Aku tidak bisa membayar apartemen jika hanya mengandalkan pekerjaan sebagai pelayan restoran, aku ... masih membutuhkan pekerjaan ini.”

Jaebeom mengangguk, ia tidak ingin bertanya lebih lanjut. Album foto kedua dikeluarkan, semua foto diambil dan ditumpuk rapi. Jinyoung hanya diam memperhatikan.

“Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku,” ucap Jinyoung.

Jaebeom meneguk ludah. “Haruskah kujawab?”

“Entahlah. Terserahmu saja. Silakan, jika tidak mau, tapi kumohon, izinkan aku tetap di sini.”

“Tetap di sini menonton api?”

“Bahkan kalau kau ingin aku yang menggantikanmu membakar barang-barang ini, aku bersedia. Aku sedang tidak ingin kembali ke apartemenku. Tapi, daripada dibakar, lebih baik aku bawa dan kuberikan ke panti jompo di sana. Kudengar mereka kekurangan pakaian, dan cangkir-cangkir ini bisa mereka gunakan untuk minum teh bersama.”

Jaebeom terdiam. Ia melirik kembali barang-barang di dalam kardus yang siap dimusnahkan. Perkataan Jinyoung merasuki hati, agenda hari ini mulai membuatnya dilema. Semua benda ini; pakaian, topi, sepatu, cangkir, masih sangat bagus dan akan jauh lebih berguna daripada dirusak dan berakhir menjadi abu semata.

Ketika ia menatap Jinyoung kembali, ia terjengat, sebab Jinyoung sudah lebih dulu menatapnya. Terbaca jelas harapannya agar Jaebeom memikirkan kembali keputusannya untuk memusnahkan barang-barang ini.

“Jinyoung- _ssi_....”

“Kumohon, Jaebeom? Ada orang-orang yang membutuhkan semua benda ini alih-alih kau hancurkan. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi sampai kau ingin membuangnya, tetapi, kau tidak akan melihat lagi barang ini di tempatmu jika kau memberikannya pada mereka. Konsepnya sama dengan kau yang ingin menghancurkan mereka, kau tidak ingin melihat mereka ada di dekatmu lagi.”

Ada perasaan hangat muncul dalam dada selama Jaebeom menjawab tatapan Jinyoung. Mata itu lembut, layaknya pelukan, seakan mafhum betul Jaebeom sedang terluka dan membutuhkan sandaran. Jaebeom menghela panjang, ia kembali melihat tumpukan foto, foto yang menangkap momen dirinya dengan sang mantan kekasih.

“Ini cerita klasik, sering kau temui di mana-mana.” Jaebeom mengalihkan pandangannya, memaku pada Jinyoung yang siap mendengarkan dengan saksama. “Dia dijodohkan oleh orang tuanya. Awalnya ia menentang, sangat menentang, bahkan berencana ingin kawin lari denganku. Namun, setelah beberapa kali pertemuan dengan orang yang dijodohkan dengannya, aku pikir ia telah mengubah kehendaknya. Karena itu, kami terus bertengkar, dengan masalah yang selalu sama. Ia muak, aku muak. Lalu semuanya terucap. Ternyata selama ini, ia setuju bertunangan dengan orang yang dijodohkan dengannya, sementara aku yang sudah termakan semua harapan yang ia agung-agungkan—kawin lari denganku? Bangsat betul—sangat terluka dengan keputusan itu. Kami putus dengan tidak baik, bahwa aku bersumpah untuk tidak ingin melihat wajahnya lagi, atau semisal ia kembali dan menyesal dengan semua perbuatannya. Tidak, tidak. Aku bukan orang baik. Sekali dicacati begitu, akan kubuang jauh-jauh orang yang membuat kehidupanku sengsara.”

Selesai mendengarkan, Jinyoung pun mengangguk. Semua itu terjadi begitu cepat. Ia merebut tumpukan foto, lalu melempar semuanya ke dalam api. “Kalau begitu, yang harus kau musnahkan hanyalah foto-foto ini. Mereka tidak perlu lagi ada di dunia ini. Selain foto, kau bisa berikan padaku barang yang lain, biar nanti siang aku berikan ke panti dan masalah beres. Kau hanya perlu mengobati hatimu dengan jalan-jalan, makan yang banyak, menonton film komedi, atau jatuh cinta lagi, tetapi kali ini pastikan dengan orang yang tepat.”

“Jatuh cinta lagi?”

“Ya. Kalau kau ingin menonton film, kau bisa menghubungiku, aku akan menemanimu ke bioskop, kapan pun kau membutuhkannya. Oh, atau kita bisa menontonnya di apartemenku saja, aku banyak menyimpan film di laptopku.” Jinyoung meletakkan telunjuknya di bibir, mengisyarakatkan Jaebeom untuk tutup mulut. “Aku mengunduhnya ilegal di internet, jangan bilang siapa-siapa.”

Jaebeom terkekeh melihat tingkah Jinyoung yang berusaha menghiburnya. Senyum tidak bisa berhenti terukir, sedikit banyak ia senang Jinyoung ada di sini bersamanya, jika tidak, mungkin saat ini Jaebeom tengah menangis tersedu sembari membakar semua barang-barang ini.

“Jinyoung.”

“Ya?”

“Tidak masalah ‘kan kalau kita menontonnya sekarang? Di apartemenmu.”

Wajah Jinyoung berubah cerah. “Tentu saja! Oh, aku senang sekali. Aku akan membantumu membawa barang-barang ini ke atas, jadi besok bisa langsung kubawa ke panti jompo.”

“Aku akan menemanimu membawanya ke sana.”

Jaebeom tidak bohong jika ia melihat warna merah muda sekilas di kedua pipi Jinyoung. Lelaki itu memilih berjalan lebih dulu di depan, sepertinya malu ketahuan jika ia tengah tersipu.

Apartemen Jinyoung hampir sama seperti miliknya, bercat putih pucat, satu kamar mandi dengan pintu yang sudah cukup usang, sprei kasur kekuningan, namanya juga apartemen murah, Jaebeom memaklumi. Yang sedikit membedakan, pada bagian dindingnya banyak terdapat pigura-pigura kecil berisi foto pemandangan yang Jaebeom yakini ditangkap dengan kamera sendiri. Ia memperhatikan bagaimana foto itu diambil dengan sangat apik, misalnya foto sebuah bangku panjang dengan hiasan merpati mengepak terbang, atau potret seseorang yang berada di pinggir tebing, tengah menatap lautan biru dengan tangan membentang merasakan angin menerpa terusan baju dan rambut panjangnya. Setiap foto memiliki kisahnya tersendiri, dan Jaebeom penasaran dengan hal itu. Ada banyak foto terpajang, Jaebeom ingin menanyakannya satu per satu.

Beralih dari dinding yang ditempeli pigura-pigura kecil tadi, Jaebeom memperhatikan Jinyoung yang sudah melepas jaketnya, menyisakan kaus putih kasual dan celana kain yang sepertinya nyaman untuk dibawa tidur. Lelaki itu membawa laptop di pelukan dan diletakkan di lantai berlapis karpet lembut dengan perlahan. Jinyoung memilih duduk di sana, ia bersandar ke tepian kasur. Jaebeom masih berdiri di tempatnya, tidak sengaja melihat corak yang sama yang ia lihat di leher Jinyoung, ternyata juga berada di tengkuknya. Jinyoung mungkin tidak menyadari hal ini.

“Bekas itu—”

Sebelum Jaebeom sempat menyelesaikan kalimat, Jinyoung segera menutupi lehernya dengan tangan. “Maaf, kau harus melihatnya, kau pasti merasa tidak nyaman.”

“Tidak juga.”

Jinyoung tertawa hambar. “Begitulah. Meskipun aku tidak mau, mereka tetap melakukannya. Kenapa masih berdiri di situ? Sini, duduk di sebelahku.”

Beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri, Jaebeom menurut, dan duduk di sebelah Jinyoung. Ujung pundak mereka bersentuhan, tetapi tidak ada satu pun yang merasa hal itu mengganggu. Jaebeom memang sedikit merasa canggung, hanya sedikit. Namun, melihat Jinyoung yang sepertinya santai saja sedikit membuatnya senang. Selain itu, Jaebeom dapat semakin jelas melihat corak keunguan yang ada di lehernya. 

“Jinyoung.”

“Kenapa kau selalu fokus dengan leherku?”

Jaebeom mengerjap. “B-bukan maksudku, itu—bekas kecupan itu terlalu terlihat jelas.”

“Haruskah aku memakai _sweater_ saja?” Jinyoung memegangi lehernya, rautnya agak murung. Jaebeom sedikit merasa bersalah melihatnya.

“Maafkan aku. Aku tidak akan melihatnya lagi.”

“Mana bisa.” Jinyoung semakin mendekatkan duduk, kepalanya bersandar ke pundak Jaebeom. “Aku tahu kita baru saja bertemu dan berkenalan, tapi maukah kau memegang tanganku?”

Tanpa banyak basa-basi, Jaebeom segera menggenggam tangan Jinyoung, menyatukan jemari mereka, erat sekali. Telapak tangan Jinyoung sangat panas, seolah-olah menjalar ke dalam dada. Jaebeom merasakan sensasi yang menyenangkan, merangsek masuk ke dalam dunia fantasi yang dibangun perlahan tapi pasti. Napas Jinyoung seperti melodi dalam kotak mainan anak-anak, yang jika dibuka akan terdengar sebuah lagu yang indah. Kulit yang bersentuhan memberikan efek listrik ringan, tetapi Jaebeom sekarang sudah terbiasa, dan menikmati itu.

“Apa kau percaya jika manusia bisa jatuh cinta dalam semalam?” tanya Jinyoung pelan, lebih seperti bisikan.

“Itu mustahil.”

Jinyoung tertawa mendengarnya. Oh, tawanya saja dapat menimbulkan kebun bunga imajiner dalam hati Jaebeom. Ia masih tidak mengerti mengapa hal ini bisa terjadi secepat ini.

“Benar, itu mustahil, sebab aku jatuh cinta padamu tidak dalam semalam. Aku sudah jatuh cinta padamu cukup lama, aku menyadarinya ketika aku terus memperhatikanmu di hari kelima kau pergi berangkat bekerja. Aku jatuh cinta dengan kegigihanmu yang tak pernah melewatkan hari untuk pergi mencari nafkah, walaupun matamu bengkak dan wajahmu pucat bekas menangis semalam, dengan pancaran mata yang terlihat jelas mengatakan kau tengah terluka oleh sebab apa.” Jinyoung mengeratkan genggamannya. “Tapi aku harap, kau jatuh cinta denganku malam ini, walaupun kau bilang itu mustahil.”

Dalam keremangan kamar apartemen Jinyoung, Jaebeom berusaha mencerna pengakuan itu. Benaknya beradu, sisi sebelah kanan dan sebelah kiri berdebat memutuskan mana yang terbaik.

“Jinyoung—”

Jinyoung melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman dengan buru-buru. Ia berdehem dua kali seakan ingin mencairkan suasanya yang berubah tegang. Jaebeom yang masih berusaha memahami, kini keheranan sendiri. Tangannya—seperti kehilangan sesuatu ketika Jinyoung melepaskan tautan.

“Maaf, aku jadi melantur sendiri. Aku akan memutarkan film komedi rekomendasiku, oke?”

Corak itu terlihat lagi. Jaebeom berdecak kesal melihatnya. Jinyoung sontak menatap, tidak mengerti mengapa Jaebeom tiba-tiba bermimik jengkel, seperti saat pertama kali Jinyoung mengganggu agendanya membakar barang-barang pemberian mantan kekasih.

“Ada apa?”

“Bekas kecupan ini,” Jaebeom menyentuhnya, tidak peduli jika Jinyoung membola merasakan ujung jari itu menyentuh kulit leher. “Jangan biarkan mereka bersarang di sini lagi. Sangat mengganggu pemandangan.”

Mulut Jinyoung terbata ingin menjawab. “T-tunggu, aku pakai _sweater_ dulu.”

“Tidak perlu. Lakukan seperti tadi saja, bersandar di bahuku, jadi aku tidak akan melihatnya.”

“Itu....” Jinyoung meneguk ludah, agaknya sungkan mengutarakan jawaban sepenuhnya, “akan terasa sangat canggung.”

“Lalu? Ada solusi lain? Atau aku harus mengecup lehermu, jadi corak itu tergantikan dengan bekas kecupan milikku?”

Jinyoung semakin terbelalak, ia mundur sedikit, memegangi lehernya, dengan wajah amat merah, ia menggeleng keras mendengar usul Jaebeom yang sedikit tidak masuk akal.

“Yang benar saja! Lebih baik aku pakai _sweater_!”

“Kalau begitu, sini bersandar di dekatku.”

“Tapi—”

Suara ketukan keras yang tercipta membuat keduanya menoleh seirama ke arah pintu. Ketukan itu terus menggema sebelum akhirnya terdengar suara tinggi dari pemilik apartemen.

“Apa yang kalian lakukan sebenarnya, huh?! Kenapa kalian ri—but sekali ... tolong, kalau ingin bermesraan, lakukan lebih senyap. Kalian tidak ingin tetangga mendengar apa yang kalian ributkan, ‘kan?”

Jaebeom membuka matanya perlahan, lalu menatap Jinyoung yang masih membola. Dua bibir itu bergerak berpisah, terlihat mengilat sebab air liur yang membasahi. Ia menoleh pada pemilik apartemen yang masih memasang raut masam. “Maafkan kami bibi, dia memang suka berteriak, aku akan mendisiplinkannya setelah ini.”

Wajah pemilik apartemen kemerahan mendengar kata _disiplin_ dari mulut Jaebeom. Ia berdehem singkat. “Baiklah. Aku hanya tidak ingin penghuni lain terganggu dengan suara bising dari kalian. Oh, satu lagi. Bekas bakaran di belakang, apa itu ulah kalian juga?”

“Ulahku, bukan Jinyoung. Maafkan aku, bibi. Akan kubereskan segera pagi-pagi.”

“Pastikan kau bersihkan, Jaebeom-ah?”

Jaebeom mengangguk sembari tersenyum hangat. Pintu itu kembali tertutup seiring dengan perginya pemilik apartemen. Sunyi menerpa, Jaebeom melirik Jinyoung yang diam seribu bahasa.

“Barusan itu—”

“Aku menciummu.”

“—kau menciumku.”

Sontak Jinyoung bergerak menutupi kedua mata Jaebeom, ia tidak ingin wajahnya yang kemerahan disaksikan begitu saja.

“Jinyoung?”

“Jangan lihat aku.”

Jaebeom tertawa. Masih dengan mata yang ditutupi, tangannya terangkat menangkup wajah Jinyoung, merasakan dengan telapak tangan sendiri hawa panas yang berada di wajahnya.

“Kenapa kau menciumku?”

“Selain untuk mengelabui bibi, aku rasa, aku memang hanya ingin menciummu.”

“Astaga.” Jinyoung melepaskan tangannya dari wajah Jaebeom, berganti memegangi dadanya yang berdegup tidak keruan. Ia melirik, terkekeh melihat wajah Jaebeom yang turut berubah kemerahan. “Aku rasa, sebentar lagi aku akan terkena serangan jantung.”

Kecanggungan Jaebeom sirna, matanya mengarah ke sana-kemari, mengamati perubahan yang terjadi pada Jinyoung menjadi satu-satunya tontonan yang menarik. Pipinya yang samar berwarna merah muda, tangan yang sempat ia genggam sejenak, tangan yang mengubah laju detak jantungnya secara gaib, padahal hanyalah telapak dengan telapak saling bersentuhan, tetapi rasanya magis, dan Jaebeom ingin mengalaminya sekali lagi. Kemudian, bibirnya. Dari setiap bagian yang ia cermati, bibirnya adalah yang paling lama ia tatap. Jaebeom ingat bagaimana ia meraupnya cepat tanpa persetujuan lawan, hanya agar mengelabui pemilik apartemen, agar wanita paruh baya itu berpikir mereka hanya sedang bermesraan, dan bukannya sedang mencurigai kisah galau satu sama lain. Namun, tampaknya hal itu adalah sebuah kesalahan yang amat fatal. Sebab Jaebeom terus terbayang rasa itu, rasa basah yang ia terima dari bibirnya—oh, Tuhan, daripada tangan, Jaebeom ingin merasakan yang satu ini saja, sekali lagi.

Melihat bekas kecupan yang berada di leher Jinyoung membuat sesuatu di dalam hatinya bergejolak, seperti ada api yang membara. Ini baru satu malam, baru sekian jam ia bertemu dan berkenalan dengan Jinyoung, tetapi lelaki ini sudah mengambil hampir separuh perhatian Jaebeom. Penyihir, ‘kah? Entahlah. Karena jika itu Jinyoung, Jaebeom tidak akan terkejut lagi jika selanjutnya yang ia curi adalah hatinya. Katakan saja Jaebeom hiperbola, dan Jinyoung adalah semua majas tinggi dari segala sajak.

“Kau ... cantik sekali.”

Jaebeom menangkap bagaimana pundak lelaki itubbergetar sedikit, terjengat mendengar pujian tulus yang langsung ditutur. Ia mengatakannya sepenuh hati, sesuai fakta, karena Jinyoung memang cantik, bahkan dalam keremangan seperti ini, atau saat mereka masih di luar, ketika cahaya api menyiram wajahnya. Jaebeom merasa saat itulah hatinya tergerak untuk mengenal Jinyoung lebih dalam, tanpa ia sadari.

Jinyoung tertawa pelan. “Terima kasih. Itulah yang selalu mereka katakan.”

“Mereka?”

“Mereka.”

Tidak ada penjelasan lebih lanjut, Jaebeom mengerti. _Mereka_. Bangsat-bangsat itu.

“Berhenti dari pekerjaanmu, tinggallah bersamaku.”

Tawa Jinyoung semakin terdengar galak. Ia lalu menutup mulut, takut bibi pemilik apartemen putar balik kembali mengetuk pintu mereka. “Jaebeom, kita baru mengenal satu sama lain beberapa saat yang lalu, dan kau memintaku untuk berhenti menjadi bunga jalan? Selain itu, tinggal bersamamu? Kamar apartemenmu hanya berhalat dua pintu dari sini.”

“Maksudku, tinggal sekamar denganku.”

“Oh? Apa maksudnya itu?”

Maksudnya adalah, Jaebeom ingin Jinyoung bertumpu dengannya. Lepas pekerjaan laknat itu. Seingat Jaebeom, itu hanyalah pekerjaan sampingan, pekerjaan utamanya adalah pelayan restoran. Pelayan restoran, menarik sekali. Membayangkan Jinyoung mengenakan seragam pelayan, membawa nampan berisi makanan mewah, dengan pelayanan senyum dari bibir yang menawan, serta suaranya yang indah dan ramah. Sungguh, menarik sekali. Lebih menarik daripada tubuh harus digerayangi oleh tangan-tangan biadab, yang memandangnya tanpa kasih sayang, hanya sebagai pemuas nafsu semalam. Jaebeom panas memikirkannya. Ia ingin memberi lebih pada Jinyoung yang malam ini berhasil membuatnya berpikir dua kali, untuk menghancurkan barang-barang yang masih layak pakai (kecuali bagian foto, mereka memang sudah sepatutnya dilahap api).

“Jinyoung-ah, bisakah aku memegang tanganmu?” Jaebeom menatap tangan itu, yang telapaknya terlihat tidak lagi halus, entah sebab kerja kerasnya bekerja sebagai pelayan restoran, atau hal lain. Ada perasaaan ingin memolesnya kembali halus seperti tangan bayi. “Lagi?”

Jinyoung menatapnya keheranan. “Kalau kau bersikap seperti ini karena terpengaruh pengakuanku, dan melihatku sebagai bentuk kasihan, maaf, aku harus mengatakan kau jahat.”

“Tidak, bukan seperti itu.”

Jaebeom meraih pergelangan tangan Jinyoung, menggenggamnya lembut seakan tengah memegang benda rapuh. Ibu jarinya mengelus permukaan kulit, dalam hati terkejut ketika mengetahui kulit itu terasa sangat halus.

Jinyoung tentu boleh berburuk sangka. Namun, Jaebeom ingin memulai sesuatu yang baru dengannya.

“Semua butuh proses, tapi aku ingin jatuh cinta denganmu, Jinyoung-ah. Dimulai dari malam ini.”

Jaebeom melihat persetujuan dari mata Jinyoung, yang kemudian menutup pelan, dan ia memutuskan untuk memotong jarak, sementara dua bibir kembali bernostalgia bertemu rasa yang tak kalah sama mendesir hati seperti sebelumnya. Sama-sama membuat rasa suka membuncah dan Jaebeom ingin, ingin sekali jatuh cinta dengannya.

.

.

.

Selesai.


End file.
